unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Overdose
Overdose is a gametype in Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict. __TOC__ Overview Overdose is a variant of Deathmatch, which means everybody plays vs. everybody and killing opponents helps you scoring points. The objective is to deliver a radioactive ball to one of two goals. It's a mix of Mutant and Bombing Run. Overdose Ball & Spawn Point There are several spawning locations for a radioactive ball, which can be picked up and transported like a flag in Capture the Flag games. The ball will spawn randomly on one of those spawners after a countdown of eight seconds. If the ball carrier gets killed or delivers the ball to a goal, the ball will be reset after eight seconds and spawns randomly on one of the ball spawners. The ball can also be dropped if the ball carrier uses the melee jump attack or gets frozen. A dropped ball will be reset automatically after 30 seconds not including the reset countdown, if it doesn't get picked up again. The ball also will be instantly reset, if it gets destroyed, for example after being dropped into a pit. Carrying the ball will affect the player with its radiation. The higher the radiation level of a player becomes, the more he is glowing in an orange light, which is highly visible to other players. If the radiation level is fully loaded, delivering the ball will give the player UDamage, Invisibility and Super Health power ups at once, which is called "Overdose" by the announcer. After an Overdose the radiation level of the player will be on zero again. The HUD is increased by a radar, which indicates the position and the color of the ball for all players and the positions and the colors of the goals for the ball carrier. In addition there is a bar, which indicates the player's radiation level. Overdose Delivery Point There are two goals in the map, a white and a gold colored one. The color of the ball depends on it's spawning location, in majority of cases the ball has the color of the more distant goal. Scoring * Delivering the ball to the goal with the ball's color will score the player six points. * Delivering it to the other goal is worth three points. * Killing the ball carrier scores three points. * Killing normal players scores one point. Maplists After the installation of the Bonus Pack, players can play Overdose on regular Deathmatch maps. Tips and tricks * The location of the goals and the ball spawners will heavily affect the gameplay of Overdose matches. There are different variations, how Overdose maps are designed: ** Normally both goals are on opposite sites of the map and the ball spawners randomly placed (examples: OD-Prism, OD-Echo). ** There is a special variant, where both goals are at the same place of the map, but one goal more behind. The ball will in this case always has the same color, the one of the more distant goal (examples: OD-Cancer, OD-Sovereign). ** Capture the Flag style maps with all the ball spawners on one side of the map and the goals on the other (example: OD-Zenith). This may include the second variant (example: OD-Overflow). * There is no specific need of delivering the ball to win a match, you can also focus on killing other players in traditional Deathmatch style. But the best thing is to go for the ball carrier instead, because he is worth three points. Try to trap him on his way to the goal. A good strategy on this is to freeze the ball carrier before he can the reach goal. This will make him drop the ball, so you can steal it, which is called Interception. * When the ball gets resetted, try to get in a location with some ball spawners around, if you're going for the ball. * An important role plays the ball carrier's choice, which goal to take. The goal with the different color is in the majority of cases much closer and safer to reach, but only let you score three instead of six points. The distance to the goals may be equal in some cases, go for the six points then. Use Speed or defensive adrenaline moves and the shield function of your melee weapon to make your way to the goal. Unlike the Jump Attack using the Pounce Attack won't drop the ball, this may be helpful, but will waste some of your adrenaline and you won't fly the same distance as without the ball. * Some players tend to camp in the proximity of a goal, in order to load up their radiation level before entering it. This will make them good targets, but beware of overdosed players. Trivia * The Bonus Pack for the game allows players to play Overdose on regular Deathmatch maps. Gallery External links and references See also * Mutant * Bombing Run